Have you ever played spin the bottle?
by Nomeh
Summary: Draco is having his in-school birthday party in the Heads common room. A frustrated Hermione decides she needs a drink, things happen and she suddenly wonders what the hell did she get herself into?


**AN: Just a little something I had on AFF. Im going to be transfering my work from there over here. I do hope you enjoy. Please REVIEW.**

**Brayzen on AFF.. Nomeh on FF ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Have you ever played spin the bottle

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.

Her eyes opened. Confusion was replaced by frustration. Looking to the door, the racket that filtered through from behind. She looked at the time.

Midnight.

They had been at it since eight. Slytherins and their parties. Draco had told her that he was hosting his "in school" birthday party in the heads common only last week. She had asked him why not in the slytherin common room, apparently the heads were offered more freedom in their rooms than that of the houses. Trust and privilege having earned them their privacy.

Sitting up she pulled a hair tie off her wrist and proceeded to tie up her hair in a messy bun. Tossing and turning was never good for Hermione's hair, and she was simply to frustrated with other things on her mind to care what her hair looked like at the moment.

What WAS on her mind was the ruckus going on outside her door. She could clearly hear Pansy's squeals of laughter at whatever was going on. Glasses clinking and people talking. All she wanted to do was sleep. Succumb to the mercies of the sanctuary that was her subconscious. But nooo, that apparently was not going to happen. She just needed them

to be quieter, needed them to give her some peace, wanted them to leave, no, what she needed right now was a drink.

So with her resolve in focus, determination in her steps she walked to her door opened it. Walked through saw the bottle of fire whiskey and an empty shot glass next to it. Right in the heart of those gathered. They were all too busy talking to one another to see her until she was right in the middle reaching to the bottle and shot glass. She didn't notice them become quiet watching her help herself to their drink. Didn't see their jaws drop when she threw her head back downed the shot and began pouring herself another without flinching.

The only one who seemed more contemplative than the others was Draco. Who knew she could handle the strong drink like that. He only knew one other person other than himself who could do that. And that was his best mate, Blaise, and even then he still flinched once in a while when they got the really good stuff.

Then he noticed what she was wearing. Little tight white sleeping shorts with a low waist band that barely covered her ass, and if she moved just right her cheeks would surely grace him with a peek. She also wore a tight black tank top that hugged her curves and accentuated her tan skin. She looked surprising lithe and sported a nice lean muscled body.

Vaguely wondering where she had gotten a body like that he was simply not prepared for the onslaught of images that filtered through his alcohol infused, very MALE teenaged mind. And they were not grayed and muddled with glimpses and blurs. These were full on Technicolor vivid images of Hermione Granger. Under, over, standing, sitting, sucking, licking, biting, moaning, kissing, fucking frenzy. Almost as quick as the images came he also realized who they involved and he gave a sort of disgusted confused snort, which in turn brought Hermione out of her determined stupor.

Glass to her lips, the smooth liquid sliding down her throat she realized it was quiet. Shyly she brought her hand down and took stock of her surroundings.

Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Millicent, Gregory, Vincent, and two other boys she did not know.

Shit.

She reached her hand toward her bed room, in a moment the heard the grinding of a drawer opening and then a moment later a soft whoosh noise as something flew into her hands.

It was a rather impressive sized bottle of Crown Royal. A muggle Whiskey. Her favorite. She placed it on the table beside the other bottles.

"Here try this."

Blaise, who was not shy and did not deny himself to try new things quickly stood and poured himself a shot. Lifted the glass and smell it. Shrugging he then downed the fluid.

"Mmmmm," he sighed. "That was so smooth and, what" licking his lips, "what is this liquid divinity?"

She lifted a brow and smirked.

"Crown Royal, it's a muggle whiskey. I figured since I barged in here and started drinking your liquor I could at least replace it.

She then turned to leave, can anyone say AWKWARD? Everyone was starting at her. Just one foot in front of the other, ignore them. Just hurry back to the safety of your bedroom. Almost there.

"Why don't you stay? Have a drink with us Granger." Draco's slow drawl came from behind.

Damn.

Sighing, she quickly weighed the pros and cons. shrugged her shoulders in defeat and returned to the group. Looking at the faces she knew and the ones she didn't.

Draco's voice cut the silence once again.

"You know pretty much everyone here. Pansy, Daphne, Millie, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Theo, but I don't think you've met these two. This is Logan and Deckland Roth." He gestured toward the boys.

Only now she noticed the small differences that were obvious to their likeness. Although not identical it was pretty close not to be considered otherwise. Both sported sandy blonde hair that fell past their eyes but that was trained to lay down and to the side not to obscure their vision. Lean muscles beneath tan skin. Both had light hazel eyes. More green then brown, with full mouths.

"They transferred here from Durmstang. Ravenclaws."

She nodded her greeting which they returned.

Looking around she noticed that most of the seats were taken, and even though there were some empty ones they were located next to others and she didn't think she was quite ready to be in such close proximity with any of them. Instead she conjured a rather large bean bag. It was four feet in diameter and two feet tall at it was covered in soft black fur. If she was going to be uncomfortable mentally she might as well be comfortable physically.

Conjuring a glass she filled it with crown and sat down. Immediately sinking down she then brought her legs up to a more 'curl up with a book position' and leaned on her elbow.

The silence was deafening. Awkward was not a word to describe to current atmosphere. It was downright weird and foreign. Her presence had put them off.

She sat there averting her eyes trying to look everywhere and not stare into the eyes of the crowd. Everyone just sat there sipping their drinks looking at everyone else.

Blaise was the one to break the silence.

"So, Hermione where did you get this wonderful Crown Royal , as you call it?"

"From muggle London. It is really quite popular with Americans. It goes very well with cola. I prefer Pepsi, but a lot of people prefer coke a cola."

He lifted a brow "What is Pepsi?"

She giggled a little. Looking at him he held a confused look. She forgot that there were still things out there they were not exposed to. Muggle things and such.

"Pepsi is a soda. It's basically sweet syrup that is mixed with carbonated water."

It was Millie that asked next.

"What is carbonated water."

"Hmm. Carbonated water is really just water that is mixed with Co2. It's just a substance that makes the drink bubbly and it fizzles. When you drink it though to fast it can be a pain in the throat. It makes it hard to swallow."

She was met with confused looks around the room.

"It really is just hard to explain, here. She then conjured a two liter bottle of Pepsi. Poured a little in a cup and handed it to Blaise.

Eyeing it cautiously he smelled it only to lift his head quickly when the carbonation fizzled in his face.

Hermione chuckled.

"Taste it." she urged.

Tentatively he took a sip. His eyes got big and then he began to guzzle only to stop almost as soon as he started and started coughing.

She really laughed then.

Through teary eyes. "My throat feels like it was on fire. What the hell was that?"

"That was from the carbonation it fizzles while it's going down your throat. I should have warned you, but I forgot, sorry."

"It's alright. Soda is tastes fantastic- aside from the carb-u-nation."

She laughed again. "Car-bon-ation, and yes it is a wonderful muggle beverage."

After that the others tasted the soda, each remarked on its taste and how they liked or disliked the bubbles. She then mixed it with the crown, and after that there were no complaints.

They talked about teachers. The ones they liked and the ones they didn't. Soon they started to mimic and mock them. This soon led to the students. All the while everyone got along. The tension eased and soon everyone was mirth with drunken laughter.

Then out of nowhere without thought or reason Hermione had a case of "open mouth insert foot".

"Hey. Have you guys ever played spin-the bottle?"

Only after did she have second thoughts but by then it was too late. Looking around she saw the confused stares.

"What's that? A game? How do you play."

Damn, double shit.

Hermione mentally prepared herself for what was quite possibly about to happen. If she could make a bet as to whether this group would want to play she would be rich.

"Well, we all sit in a big circle. Then we take an empty bottle and place it in the center. One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on then you have to do something with them. But the trick is what you do with them. After that you spin again and whoever it lands on then gets to decide what you do."

All through her explanation she could feel herself blush. Playing the game and explaining it were two entirely different things.

"Hmm, well what if a girl spins it and it lands on another girl?" Pansy inquired.

"Doesn't matter you have to do something with them."

"What about a boy getting a boy?" Gregory chimed in.

"You just better hope that the person deciding is sympathetic, or if your into that then…. Well I don't think you'll mind too much." she said smiling.

Daphne looked at the boys and then to her.

" So you mean if Blaise spins the bottle and it lands on, let's say Logan here, then they have to do whatever the person decides picks?"

"Pretty much."

Daphne and Pansy exchanged glances and then looked at the boys who in turn stared back glowering.

"Wicked." The girls said in unison. "We're in."

" So am I."

Hermione looked to see Draco had stood up and began to move the bottles off the coffee table in front of the couch. The look he gave her sent tingles down her spine and gave her goose bumps. Quickly dismissing it she got up from her perch on the bean bag and made it disappear. The others got up from where they were and started to position themselves into a large circle. She grabbed the empty bottle of Fire Whiskey and placed it in the middle of the circle. Then sat herself down in the empty space between Logan and Draco.

"So who wants to go first?" She asked looking around. No one looked interested in being the first to do anything. So she came up the next best idea.

"Alright how about this I will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the first to go." Everyone agreed.

Grabbing the bottle she twisted her hand and let it go. All eyes were on the bottle. Each person praying they were not first. Each on tenterhooks and nails to see who would be the unlucky beginner. It finally slowed and landed on Hermione.

She sighed. This had to be her personal punishment for suggesting the game in the first place.

"Okay I'm first." She then reached in and twisted the bottle again. Watching it as it pass each person. Her heart racing a little faster as it slowed and came close to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Relieved when it cleared them only to land on Daphne. The girls exchanged glances.

"Daphne it is." She then spun the bottle again and watched as it landed on Deckland.

"So, what'll it be?" Deckland looked at the girls and without missing a beat.

"I want to see you two make out, tongue and all."

She swore revenge on him in her mind.

Both girls on hands and knees met each other in the middle of the circle. Slowly their faces met in what began as a shy kiss. Soon mouths opened and tongues engaged in a twisted dance that involved nibbled lips and moans. When the girls pulled apart their eyes were glassy as they stared into each other's face.

*Cough* "erhmm." Someone interrupted. Hermione didn't know who had done it. She quickly blushed and backed into her seat.

Greg and Vincent were both staring at the girls in turn. Mouths open.

Logan then reached for the bottle. While looking at her.

"Nice. You two look like you've done that before."

She giggled. "Oh shut up and spin the bottle."

He did not spin it fast. It only went around a couple times until it finally landed on Pansy.

The girl looked positively giddy. She tried to look indifferent but the smile that threatened to tug at her lips was starting to win out. Spinning again the bottle landed on Blaise.

"Alright man, name your stakes." Logan was not about being shy. "What you gonna have us do?"

"I want her to suck your toes."

"WHAT!" Pansy's eyes were huge and staring death at Blaise. Everyone was laughing much to her dismay. But she was a trooper and began to crawl over to Logan who had already begun to take his shoes off.

When she got there she took her wand and cast a quick scurgify on them.

"No offence, but you have been wearing those shoes all day."

"None taken." At the same time he wiggled his toes towards her mouth, and winked at her.

Lifting her brow she slowly lowered her head. Taking his smallest toe first. Every so often her tongue darted out to lick the bottom up. She only spent a few seconds on each toe until she got to the big one. Looking over at Logan's face Hermione saw his features harden his mouth slowly drop open and his breath quickened.

Apparently Pansy was letting him know what she could do, toes or otherwise.

When she was done she licked her lips and bit her lower lip. Next to her Hermione could hear Logan take a deep breath and watched his throat move as though it were hard to swallow while slowly pulling his foot back.

The game went fairly smoothly. Millie had to kiss Greg much to his liking, although she didn't seem to mind. Vincent had to grab Daphne ass, much to his delight, and her thanking the heavens it was not anything worse than that. Blaise had spun the bottle picking Deckland, and when he spun the bottle again it landed on Deckland again who made himself suck on Blaise's ear. Blaise had then reached up and much to Deckland's pleasure had pulled him around for a full on make out session. The girls began to stare, and much to Hermione's embarrassment she could feel the juices start to flow in her nether regions.

" I think I need a drink." Getting up Logan made his way to where Draco had placed the bottles. Thinking that a drink seemed like a great idea.

Thank the gods for small favors. She got up to get one as well. Who knows what was coming next. The others followed as well.

When she returned Draco had a blanket hung around his shoulders. As she got closer he opened his arms motioning for her to sit down.

"You look cold. Would you like to cover up?"

Her eyes wide with shock. "Uh no thanks. I'm fine really."

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll bite?"

"No."

"Well then stop being a scaredy-lion and get under the blanket."

Furrowing her brows she conceded. This was not going to be a battle won given the condition of her drunken mind.

Once she sat down Draco swung his arm around her, and pulled her close. When she looked at him with a questioning look he merely stated that it was to keep her warmer since she didn't have much clothes on to begin with. Blushing she dismissed it.

It was now Deckland's turn. The bottle landed on his brother Logan. Everyone's mouth dropped, and Logan paled considerably.

"First of all I'm not doing anything with my brother. That's just gross." he complained.

Deckland seemed to have paled too. But then Draco spoke up.

"Look mates we all sat down to play the game knowing full well what the rules were. Also when I invited you all here there was a strict confidentiality clause that you all swore to that what happens here stays here, with the exclusion to those involved. So therefore no one can talk about what happened here to anyone but to those who are present."

Looking pointedly at Logan.

"So if you want to stay you have to play." He finished.

"Fine." With that Logan committed to see the game through to the finish.

Spinning the bottle once again Deckland's heart began to thump. Having to do something to a member of the same sex did not bother him as his earlier demonstration showed. The fact that it was his brother made things a little complicated. When the bottle slowed it landed on Millie. Her eyes were widened and so did her smile. Everyone could see the cogs turning and twisting in devious abandon.

And then without waiting for prodding she spoke each word very clearly.

"Deckland I want you to lick your brothers arsehole."

Logan looked mortified. If he was pale before he now looked positively ashen. He stared at the girl in horror in which just smiled like she had won some grand prize.

Deckland seemed conflicted because he loved asses. He happened to think that his ass was perfect, and if his brother shared any family traits than this might just be like a dream come true.

Finally after what seemed some pretty tense moments Logan moved to the center on the circle. Pushing himself up until he was just on his knees he began undoing his trousers. This was serious business. The game had jumped headlong into what seemed like dangerous territory and everyone was on the edge of their seat to see what was about to take place.

Slowly bending over until he was once again on all fours his arse bare, he had only barely kept his cock confined. Although he had perked up after Pansy's ministrations on his toes it had deflated somewhat. This newest offer had it unwillingly perking up again in anticipation. Logan was disgusted with himself but the exposure turned him on.

Ever so delicately Deckland moved behind his brother and placed his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them slowly. Logan's breath hitched as the feeling of exposure increased tenfold. The bulge in his pants increased slightly. Leaning in to taste his brother's virgin arse was almost too much for Deckland. For when his tongue made contact Logan's quick intake of air sent him reeling, and he strove to make his sibling moan.

Soon Logan was panting so hard, his cock stretching his pants to be free. Then in what seemed instantaneous Pansy was also in the middle of the circle mouth latched on to Logan's face kissing him with all she had.

In a few quick moments much to everyone's surprise Blaise had positioned himself behind Deckland. Hands reaching around to undo his pants. Deckland never stopped delving in his brother's delicious hole. It was intoxicating to him. Soon his pants were gone and he could feel hands spreading his legs apart and a head pushing itself in between. What he felt next caused a moan to slip from his own lips for his dick had just slipped inside the very willing and wet mouth of Blaise Zabini.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore her body was strumming with need. The only problem was relieving it. Her hands became fidgety and she reached out to find stability.

Only to have her hand land on Draco's leg. Still unaware of where her hand was placed she gripped it hard in a show of her building inner tension.

Draco who was not unaffected by the display before him took this as an opportunity to turn his head and hers and meet their lips before she had a chance to disagree with him. What surprised him was her ferocious response. She without pause met him move for move. Quickly there after he found himself placed over her snug between her legs that were now wrapped around his waist.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled their faces apart and stared into each other's eyes. Seeing the desire in Draco's made her feel self-conscious of the position they were now in, although still fully clothed she could feel the effect their snogging had on him. His manhood pressed firmly against her apex left little to the imagination through the thin fabric of her sleeping shorts. It was a little too much and so she averted her eyes to see the others.

Deckland had now fully abandoned his brother in favor of Blaise. The two were snogging while hands explored the now naked bodies of the two men.

Millie had resigned herself to Vincent and Gregory. Vincent now sucking on her exposed breast while Gregory did his best to lick her cunt as though it were his favorite pastry.

Logan was doing the very same to Pansy who was also lapping the juices from Daphne who straddled her face.

Hermione was brought back to the moment when she felt Draco suckling on her earlobe, and quickly decided that it was now or never. Snapping her fingers, using her wandless magic again to her advantage she removed their clothing. Smiling up at him she brought her hands around his back and lifted her face to his to once again continue the exploration of his mouth.

Her hands seemed to have a mind their own a found themselves across his back. Nails dragging angry lines. Involuntarily his hips moved and she felt his cock slip along her folds that were now slick with juices.

Unable to wait any longer her hand moved to guide him in. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She bit her lip in anticipation, and when she felt him slide fully into her their faces contorted into pure pleasure.

He began with a slow rhythm. Soon they were both panting from the exertion. All of a sudden he stopped, and looked down at her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Umm I don't think I'm exactly in a position to say otherwise Draco." she smiled.

"Good point, but what I meant was do you trust me enough to try something new?"

A little confused but not wanting to let an opportunity pass by she nodded her head in consent. The smile that graced his face was so childlike in its triumph one might thing he had just gotten a brand new toy.

"Then brace yourself cause this is going to be something else."

He then scooted her over to where he was almost directly opposite Pansy. If she stretched her legs out she could lay her legs over Pansy's. That was weird to her. What could he possibly want to do here that couldn't be done where they were at.

Her answer came in the next instance when he snapped his fingers in a display of his own achievement in mastering wandless magic. In which he had conjured a three foot double ended dildo.

Her eyes widened.

"Isn't that going to be uncomfortable while your occupied there as well Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, well, you see it's not going to go there." He winked at her.

Then it dawned on her and her jaw dropped. But not wanting to show her cowardice to the possible intrusion of her ass. She set her determined look on her face and motioned for him to continue.

When he moved to her lower regions she was surprised to hear Pansy's muffled gasp and then a moan so loud it seemed to reverberate around the room. A moment later she looked down to see Logan back in place between Pansy's legs and Draco looking down between hers. The next instant she felt something moist cover her hole and Draco's fingers massaging her tight sphincter muscle. Involuntarily she tightened her muscles in fear.

"Relax love. It won't hurt that bad if you relax first, and then it'll be fine. Trust me."

She nodded and leaned her head back and closed her eyes focusing on relaxing. After a minute or so of his gentle rubbing she felt the blunt end of the dildo press against her barrier. Forcing herself to relax as it stretched her hole she gasped for air. When it was finally in Draco grabbed her hips and began gently rocking her.

The difference in feeling was instantaneous and soon she was moaning at the pleasure/pain that it inflicted. She could hear Pansy's moans grow louder as well, for when she rocked, it forced the dildo to slide in and out of Pansy as well.

When Draco returned to his place between her legs the pleasure only doubled in its intensity. Nothing had prepared her for the double onslaught of what she could only describe as Nirvana.

Draco would alternate between speeds at times he moved like a muggle jackhammer and others he was slow and languid. It was during one of these times that she came up with her own idea. She motioned him to pause for a moment, and when he looked down at her in concern she smiled.

"Draco, do you trust me."

The look he gave her was almost comical in his apprehension to her question.

"What did you have in mind love?"

She just smiled, and snapped her fingers.

Confused he stared at her, but was almost at once distracted when he heard Logan's muffled protest and then a guttural moan come from the man behind him. Twisting around he saw a matching three foot dildo protruding from boy's ass, and it was moving its head in a snake like manner towards his own. Hermione's voice broke his stare.

"I'd brace yourself if I were you." she chuckled

He immediately turned around and got on all fours breathing hard and looking at Hermione with sheer determination.

Logan's ass had already been loosened from his brothers tonguing but Draco had not had such a preparation. This was going to be painful. But the pain did not come immediately. First he felt the moisture of the lubrication and the dildo slowly push and prod. Slowly moving up and down to massage his opening. When it finally pushed itself inside he was sweating.

Unable to wait any longer Hermione pushed her pelvis up which caused the dildo to press into his ass farther earning her a loud moan.

Through gritted teeth "You little minx." Draco half spoke half moaned.

She only wished that she could see for real the picture that had been painted in her mind. All four of them impaled joined together in a four way penetration. Not only giving but receiving. It turned her on even more than she was before just thinking about it.

All around her moans and pants could be heard but all she cared about was the body above her giving her pleasure she could only dream about. The constant intrusion of the dildo in her ass she was given when Pansy moved in her direction as Logan pummeled her. Daphne's moans and screams as Pansy licked her clean.

Even Millie was enjoying herself. Being fucked by Vincent and sucking Gregory's cock suited her just fine.

And lastly the moans of Blasé as his ass was rammed by Deckland.

All too soon for her liking she could feel the tingle in her core the slow tightening ache in the nerve bundle made her clit so sensitive as Draco rocked and slid against it. Her moans growing louder, and when he was going so fast she thought she might die he leaned over and placed his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder and bit down did she scream and moan in pure ecstasy as she came.

Panting hard she felt Draco removing the object from her now sore arse. Then the feeling of being lift as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You're sleeping next to me tonight sweetheart."

She simply smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"We should definitely have another party Draco."

To which he laughed.

"The only party we are gonna have is the one where the only ones there are you and me. Cause like it or not you're gonna be stuck with me for a while."

Placing her on his bed she looked up at him and bit her lip.

"mmmm promises, promises."

~fin~


End file.
